Fancying Reality
by yehudi13
Summary: Draco has been dreaming of kissing Harry Potter so he decides to do just that.


Title: Fancying Reality Warning/Pairing: SLASH/ harrydraco  
Rating: PG-13 for language and lovely boy kissage :D  
Summary: Draco has been dreaming of kissing Harry Potter so he decides to do just that.  
Disclaimer: eh kinda borrowed the idea of it all from a summary of another story I saw… so if this is yours I'm sorry I nicked it and I promise to give you all the praise that you deserve for coming up with such great idea--- praises--- and there's the whole J.k. owning the character and setting but 'eh'… am I right?  
Author's Note: First of all, not my fault. I should be surgically removed from my cd player while all it's been playing for hmm how many now…. Started at four p.m. and holy! four twenty eight in the morning--- listening to the same cd…. woah---- well at least yall get this out of it right? Hmm loves maroon five :D

Fancying Reality

Full hallways were all Draco seemed to be able to dream about now a days. Bright corridors, strangely filled with everyone he possibly ever met, when suddenly something grabbed him pulling him just out of the bright light and into a shadowed niche or a dark side corridor that everyone else in the preternatural corridor were all devoid of.

Grabbed him, pulling him into one of the warmest embraces he ever experienced. Smelling familiar scents he was never able to place. Pulled against a taunt body that resembled nothing of girl's stature.

Being twirled around in an almost ballet fashion to be pushed back against the wall. Capturing his lips, nipping at his bottom one till it was bruised and licking in a sort of bemused apologetic way. In a way so wrong, so odd, so wonderful that it made Draco gasp, letting his alluring stranger plunder his mouth. Always the other breaking it first. Breathing deeply, soundly, perfectly.

But it always had to be so fucking dark, bright enough so that he could tell how tall his ravisher was, to be able to tell what type of clothes the person wore, able to clearly tell that it was a boy; but not bloody bright enough to tell who the fucking hell it was.

It was then that the shadow shifted, every fucking time. The light filtered in, revealing a raven fringe. And as the light continued its path, illuminating his stranger, the light fell across the rest of the boy's face. The pale lightening bolt shaped scar and those unmistakably emerald piercing eyes.

Every fucking night. POTTER! He couldn't escape the boy. During the day, it started to happen too.

Sitting through a Potion's lesson soon became too much to bear. He'd be sitting there minding his own business, eyes wandering lazily around the dungeon classroom, and there he'd be. Playing with his quill. Running the tip over his lips, under his nose. Pulling it up slightly to twirl it in his hand brushing his face, and then going back to running it over his lips again, repeating it over and over again.

One day Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He'd just woken up from the same fucking dream. Feeling the same way he did every morning after waking until realization of who he'd been snogging shamelessly in a semi-public area, fucking bloody brilliant.

He'd had enough. He was going to settle this once in for all. Yes, he'd show his subconscious who ruled his actions. He did, and he fucking did whatever he bloody wanted to.

- - -

Eyes flashed toward the entry to the Great Hall as the great wooden doors were blasted open. Out came Draco Malfoy briskly making his way over to the table at the far left of the hall. Walking down, until he stopped abruptly behind a specific brunette. The blonde tapped the boy on the shoulder, and just as the boy was turning around, catching a glimpse of the intruder, just about to open his mouth when Draco pulled him up closer to him, forcing their faces to meet.

- - -

Harry stiffened at the contact. This wasn't happening. This wasn't HAPPENING! It WAS happening. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy was kissing him, in front of a Hall full of spectators.

Ron's dropped his fork, making a metallic clattering noise as it hit his plate, mouth frozen in horror; while Hermione's hair dipped into the marmalade, the book she had in her lap, unceremonial fallen to the ground.

Harry's eye's shifted up to meet glimmering silver. Somewhere in the recesses of him mind he was sure that Draco had moved his hand from where it had previously drawing small circles with his thumb to tangle in his hair. Something so wrong, so odd, so --- it shouldn't feel this bloody fucking brilliant. Draco other hand had drifted to Harry's back and was delving beneath his jumper running cool hands in relaxing motion in the small of his back. Harry moaned, and not just silently either, loud and gratifying, unintentionally opening his mouth giving Draco perfect entry.

Draco eventually broke the kiss, breathing heavy, a smile curving to his lips.

Harry stunned, stood staring at the blonde, face burning, the faint feeling of the blonde's hand's in his hair and on his back lingering.

" Not exactly semi-public but it'll do."

a/n: ok it's now---- five twenty six in the morning and I'm still listening to the cd! Hope you liked. If you did… well hope for more spontaneous writing--- cuz it seems to be happening a lot lately----- cuz I've written like what three stories in a time period of seven days! Unbelievable no?---- well any way hope yall liked :D


End file.
